Ships To War
by VentXekart
Summary: While Hayate Yagami leads the newly formed Riot Force 6 alongside Fate and Nanoha, her adopted son embraces his Taiidan heritage in the Taiidan Academy. Can they preserve their bond while facing the threats looming in the shadows or will they drive each other apart in the midst of impending conflict? MGLN: StrikerS-Homeworld crossover. NanoFate, TeanaXSubaru, HayateXYuuno, OCX?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

The Time-Space Administration Bureau had faced many challenges in the past, that is understatement in of itself. Whether it was the threat of a Lost Logia or the threat of some faction crawling out of the shadows with malevolent intentions, the men and women of the TSAB somehow managed to intervene before many innocent were lost. However, a burst of challenges continue to live on...they weren't exactly a threat since the TSAB expected it to happen on many non-administrated worlds that either sparsely used magic or never used it all. The challenges themselves regard spacefaring races in their native dimensions expanding their civilizations beyond the reaches of their Homeworlds.

It wasn't uncommon for the bureau to monitor some of these civilizations from afar, because the dream of reaching the stars tended occur when certain civilizations manage to advance beyond their industrial age to a more technologically advanced era. Some of these races happen to live in the same dimensions as others, which can lead to interesting developments when one of them discover the power of thaumatology and thaumaturgy or in rare cases stumble upon leftovers of the Belkan Empire. In most cases TSAB makes contact with these interstellar civilizations to ensure that they don't use magic for destructive purposes and in return the TSAB offers access to technology that would allow these explorers of space to work alongside the TSAB or interstellar races in other dimensions.

Unfortunately, one incident in Non-Administered Galaxy M51 would forever shape the events to come for the newest charge of Lieutenant Colonel Hayate Yagami, known by her friends and peers as the Mistress of the Night Sky.

* * *

**Six Years Ago...**

**Outpost TU005-Turanic Kingdoms, Non-Administrated Galaxy M51.  
**

Outpost TU005 was a home to the people who lived in it, despite the fact it was a somewhat overcrowded space station kept afloat with near-obsolete technology. It For any other space faring race it was obviously a death warrant for non-military fleets because it belonged to the nomads known as the Turanic Raiders.

The Turanic Raiders had been a bane to many civilizations in the Galaxy, even the Taiidan Empire which kept them on a tight leash had reasons to be suspicious of their motives. Most of the time they attacked cargo ships belonging to the ancient Bentusi Exchange for anything they could use for survival such as food, water, clothing, and important components for ships or space stations. However, when they received orders from their Taiidan masters they would do so without hesitation even if it meant bloodshed.

But the Taiidan Empire was no more, the Hiigarans officially returned after four-thousand years of exile on the desert world of Kharak. With the help of the Bentusi, The Taiidan Rebels, and a few sympathetic agents of the TSAB they managed to end the artificial lineage of Emperor Riesstiu and shatter the empire once and for all. The Turanic Raiders simply went about their business at the outpost if they had any.

For one young boy on the outpost, it simply meant getting the privalage of staring out the windows of one of the hallways and watching the natural wonders of space as the station slowly drifted about from its current position.

He was young, about nine-years old with lightly tanned skin with a messy brown head of hair that matched his chocolate-colored eyes. He wore a maroon-colored T-shirt, a dark raggedy cloak that went down to his knees, and a pair of khaki shorts. He blinked once, twice, thrice as he saw the unique gaseous shapes that made up a nearby nebula...letting out a small noise from his mouth that indicated fascination among other things. He turned his head to the left and smiled as he caught the sight of a group of interceptors and corvettes preparing to pass by. He gave a wave to the ships as they streaked by with their yellow ion trails and cheering as he saw the procession of craft pass by.

He always wanted to fly on one of those ships, he thought they looked so cool as they flew so close together...He even saw them fire their weapons at an asteroid that strayed in front of the station!

As he was about to run to the other deck of the station, something caught his eye...it was obviously not a spaceship, nor was it an asteroid or part of the nebula that was in his sight. It looked almost like on of the engineers he had seen outside in their spacesuits but it wasn't the usual dark brown or mustard yellow ones he had seen, it was a sleek purple colored one and it was flying too!

He had seen the engineers fly slowly through the air as they did repairs outside but he hadn't seen anything that fast before! It was almost as if it were- Before he could finish thinking about the engineers or spacesuits outside he felt the floor rumble beneath his feet. Startled, he lost his balance and fell on his buttocks with a short grunt.

He shook his head out of confusion and tried to regain his balance only to feel another rumble beneath his feet that was so strong he heard the creaking of the bulkheads. He pressed himself against the wall so he wouldn't fall over, casting his gaze to the window and his eyes widened at the sight of a fighter flying by the window with fire coming from its cockpit as it streaked by.

_What's going on? What's happening?! _Those two thoughts entered his mind as he heard the loud wailing from the sirens throughout the area. He had only heard it once when he was three-years old, it didn't help at the time that he was being raised by other crew members rather than his long-absent parents.

**"FULL ALERT! FULL ALERT! ALL HANDS ON DECK! WE ARE UNDER ATTACK! I REPEAT WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!" **As soon as he heard that he began running down the hall to the shelters, watching as crew members sprinted past him to various parts of the ship yelling things that were indistinct with the rumbling and the sound of the sirens. He ran to one of the stairwells and saw from the large pane of glass the sight of the figure in the purple suit being chased by three interceptors, dodging the blasts from their mass drivers before turning about and firing a blast of energy that annihilated the leader, while one of the two tailing her caught on fire and crashed into the nearest ship.

He climbed up the stairs until he caught sight of the red hatch that had the number four messily emboldened on it. He turned the handle for it and sprinted through, not minding that he left it open as he darted towards the shelter.

**"ATTENTION: NON-COMBAT PERSONNEL, EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY! I REPEAT, EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY!"**

He shook his head, entering the so-called 'shelter-in-place' which was actually the storage compartment for the pressure suits that the pilots used. Quickly, he grabbed the suit that was close to his size, tore off his cloak and jumped into the small pouch in the back of it. It took a bit of a struggle but he managed to pull his head out of the neck of the suit and then push his limbs into the respective sleeves and legs of the suit. He then pulled the built-in hood of the suit over his head, with a mask like portion of it adhering to his face before sealing itself onto the rest of the suit. He slowly turned a small dial on his right shoulder and it started to tighten around his body. As uncomfortable as it was, it was a safety feature that would make it easier to place a repair patch if part of it was torn.

Taking two, three deep breaths he began running out the door to the hangar. Hopefully he would be able to catch a ride on one of the corvettes rather than having to try his luck on finding an unused escape pod.

Just as he was about to make his way to the level three bulkhead, an explosion from in front knocked him on his back. He shook his head in attempt to rid himself of the concussion he was dealing with but instead he caught sight of that same person in the purple spacesuit just a few feet from him.

It wasn't a guy like he had assumed, it was a women with purple-colored hair and two metallic protrusions coming out of her head. On her face was a mask with a transparent plastic visor that revealed her yellow eyes and the rest of her facial features in a scowl. He backed away, shielding his face with his right hand in an fruitless attempt to protect himself but fortunately she paid no heed to him and walked behind him and effortlessly tearing out a nearby hatch and throwing it aside before glowing wing-shaped devices in her wrists and ankles sprouted out and she flew through it.

Before the boy could thank the gods for his fortune he saw a fire forming in front of him, he managed to get back on his feet before another fire formed behind him and to make matters worse a piece of debris from the ceiling fell down and pinned his body to the catwalk.

"Help, anybody! I'm stuck!" He cried, as he tried to pull his arms and legs out of the debris with no avail.

"Somebody, please! I-I don't want to die in here!" But no one came.

"Oh Sajuuk, somebody help me!" He thought that he was going to die, and he began screaming with all his might, tears coming out of his eyes. He tried to keep his eyes open but he was failing.

"Please...Somebody!"

Before he could fully close his eyes he saw a bright white light seemingly pop out of nowhere...he could see it taking the shape of a person and not just any person, it was a mage! He had heard stories about them and he had seen pictures of them wearing their barrier jackets and wielding strange weapons that not even he knew existed and now one was standing in front of him! He didn't move an inch, he didn't know whether to be afraid or relieved because he still couldn't move his aching body. The mage in front of him was saying something to him but it was being muffled by his suit so he couldn't understand what she was saying.

The first thing he felt though was a weight literally being lifted off his shoulders as the debris was lifted with a white aura and then tossed into the fires behind him. When she bent down to him, he got a better view of her...She was wearing a white barrier jacket with a black armored dress with golden plates on her thighs, a white hat on top of her short brown hair and strangely enough she had four black wings coming out of her back!

He felt her grab his limp form and lift him over her shoulder, once again she said something that was muffled by his suit but he didn't mind it now...For some reason he knew he was safe...and slowly he descended into unconsciousness.

* * *

Hayate Yagami was worried, not only because this was the second time a powerful Lost Logia was intercepted by an unknown third-party but also the second time a disaster has occurred because of it.. Not to mention this was the first time it happened in a non-administrated system that was home to multiple space-faring races such as the Bentusi, the Taiidan, and the Hiigarans. She was also worried about the boy she rescued on board the outpost, from what little data the crewmen of the _Asura _were able to pull off, the boy was an orphan by the name of Vega. His mother was a Turanic Raider who died shortly after giving birth to him leaving him with his father. However, his father was a Taiidan Interceptor pilot that disappeared after his squadron disappeared in the Great Nebula...The same area where many space-faring races including the Kushan Migrants dealt with members of the territorial Kadeshi and their Swarmer vessels.

Once she made it back to Mid-Childa, she would adopt Vega into her extended family that consisted of herself, Rein, and the Wolkenritter. She didn't mind having another mouth to feed and she doubt that Vita, Signum, Zafira, or Shamal would have any objections.

Although, there was the issue of whether he wanted to join the TSAB or a space-faring fleet but if she remembered correctly the Taiidan had an academy that trained young men and women how to pilot or command vessels that are native to their home galaxy.

She sighed to herself, adjusting her nightgown as she decided to take a good long rest. She needed to be ready for whatever happens, her request to assemble her own unit to deal with similar incidents such as what happened today was being slowly processed by members of high command. As she slipped into bed she vowed that she would protect those she loved and treasured the most from this new threat, no matter the cost.

She would be ready for anything including kaiser help her, total war...Especially, if the warnings were true.

* * *

**Present**

**Long-Arch, Mid-Childa.**

Near one of the decks of the base known as Long Arch, an orange-haired teenager watched the commander of Riot Force 6 leaning against the railing with a relaxed posture but it seemed as if she was waiting for something...

"Private Lanster, how can I help you?" She snapped to attention with a salute as she met the commander's smiling visage.

"C-Commander Yagami, I was told I would find you out here. I finished that report you asked for, I sent it to Rein to hold on to it until I-"

"Its alright, Private I'll take care of it when I get back inside." Hayate gave the private a small smile before turning back to the view.

"Is there a problem, ma'm?" The mistress of the night sky chuckled for a moment and shook her head.

"No, I'm just waiting..."

"Waiting for what, exactly?"

"You'll see right about..." She paused before they both turned towards the left where they heard a soft boom in the distance.

"Now!" And before the lower-ranking officer could say anything she saw a streak of white and red fly over them like a bat out of hell with four more similarly colored shapes following close behind it.

"What was that?!" She turned her head towards the sky to see who or what burst past them, as Hayate chuckled again.

"Those were interceptors from the Taiidan academy, Teana. They're doing some practice flights and I happen to know one of the pilots who told me he was passing by."

Teana didn't question her superior further and instead watched the craft above as they went into an X-shaped formation. While she knew of the Taiidan, she hadn't actually encountered their strike craft before. The interceptors were jet-shaped fighters with two tail-wings pointed diagonally upwards above the engine, one tail like protrusion on the bottom of it that lead to some exhaust vents, two wings on the bottom left and right sides of the craft, a large cannon on the right hand side of the craft, and in front of the cockpit mounted on the nose was a oval-shaped cannon. She watched them spiral about in their formation, noting that they were painted a bright silver with ruby-colored stripes, the colors of the Taiidan Republic.

After what seemed to be a long set of barrel rolls in the air, they suddenly halted and quickly turned about in the opposite direction before forming a broad formation with their white ion trails fading through the air behind them. They strafed about in their formation with near-perfect accuracy but she did see a few of them having trouble staying together in the tight-nit formation. As they finished their roundabout overhead, they started to slow down and the four wingmen pulled behind the lead interceptor to form a somewhat sloppy delta formation.

Teana had been so caught up in the show that she didn't notice Commander Hayate Yagami opening a communication screen in front of her.

"Enjoying yourselves?"

The person on the other was one of the pilots, who was around fifteen with short brown hair covering his ears and part of his forehead but not hiding his solid brown eyes. He was wearing a form-fitting silver flight suit that had the words 'TRAINING SUIT' embossed on the arms of it as a gray plastic face mask obscured his mouth and nose.

"Sorry about that, when I said we were coming in close I didn't think our wing leader was going to have us go in **THAT** close!" He said, laughing with Hayate as he flew over head.

"Are you guys finishing up for today?" The pilot nodded.

"Yeah, we were just doing some practice runs for the basic formations...we're still having trouble with the broad and delta! I'll tell you more about this once I get home!"

"Alright then, I'll see you at dinner tonight!"

"Roger that, see you then!"

"Bye!"

When the communication window winked out of existence, Hayate Yagami gazed towards the interceptors as they flew off into the skyline letting out a happy sigh as she walked back into Long Arch with Teana in tow.

"Commander, who was that?" The first thing she got was a chuckle, which puzzled the orangette before her commanding officer continued.

"That was Vega Yagami, he's a cadet at the Taiidan Academy outside of Cranagan and he also happens to be my son."

"Ah..."

She looked towards the sky with a small smile on her face, she was confident in her preparations for whatever challenges she, her family, her friends, and her unit would face in the future.

"Wait a minute...**HE'S YOUR WHAT?!**"

Well, that was at least one challenge she wasn't prepared for...

* * *

**Hello everyone and welcome to a new crossover fanfiction story I'm working on. As you probably noticed it is a crossover between _Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha _and _Homeworld_. I'm writing this partly as a way to celebrate Gearbox's announcement about how they'll be re-releasing the Homeworld games in the future with HD content AND I'm also writing this because I haven't seen that many Homeworld crossover fics.  
**

**My main inspiration for this fanfic is the song _Ships To War _by THYX and Ray Koefoed (You can find the video for it here: watch?v=q2Czj6iIX0o ).  
**

**Hopefully I'll be able to get the first chapter up here whenever I finish it but until then please read, review, and enjoy (or not).  
**

**-Vent Xekart**

**_Homeworld_ (C) Relic Entertainment and Gearbox Software.**

**_Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha _(C) Akiyuki Shinbo and Seven Arcs Co.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A Not-So-Average Family  
**

* * *

The Taiidan Academy was originally established by Taiidan Mages a hundred years ago with several purposes in mind. The first was to recruit children of parents who had both Mid-Childan and Taiidan heritage, the second was to train a handful of the cadets with magical abilities their own unique variation of Modern Belkan Magic, and last but not least to train cadets who lacked magical abilities to become pilots of strikecraft or crew members aboard capital ships that would be commandeered by both novice and experienced captains serving the Empire. In a handful of cases the cadets would sometimes delve into multiple fields, becoming pilots of strike craft while being able to generate barriers, starship technicians who could maintain devices, even starship captains who use spells that could boost the morale of his crewmen.

However, when the lineage of the Taiidan Emperor began its descent into madness and insanity the TSAB decided it was best that the academy should be closed down. It didn't help that the academy's reputation was tarnished after several of the instructors began hosting training sessions where their cadets ended up seriously injured or in worse cases, killed. Fortunately, the Taiidan Empire collapsed after the Emperor's reign of terror was ended by the Kushan (AKA The Hiigaran Exiles) and the Taiidan Rebellion. Shortly afterwards, the Taiidan formed a Republic that was supported by the liberated population as well as managing to restore the stagnating relations with the Galactic Council and the TSAB. This coupled with the unexpected spike in Taiidan citizens being born with magical abilities led to the re-opening of the academy.

The Republic brought in an updated curriculum, a new set of instructors, retrofitted strike craft, and new equipment for use. They also brought in a number of new reforms, such as the acceptance of Non-Taiidan students from other dimensions such as Vaizen, Supools and Ruwella. They even welcomed students who originated from the Turanic Kingdoms despite some of the mistrust of their people in the past by many parties in the Galactic Council and TSAB.

A certain knight of the Wolkenritter was the first to learn about the history of the facility after Vega decided to enlist there. At first, Signum was skeptical about the academy as a whole and the fact that he chose to be a pilot rather than a mage but after seeing how they were instructed, trained, and taught by instructors she slowly warmed up to the idea. She also thought it was an interesting sight to see her adoptive sibling pilot one of the interceptors for his first time, he had flown in one of the academy's simulators but when he flew on the interceptor he did so cautiously yet he was steady enough to shoot down the training drones the instructors had sent to him.

As she pulled into the lane in front of the academy, she once again saw three flags atop their respective flagpoles. A white flag with a bold stylized double-edged axe represented the iconagraphy of the Turanic Kingdoms, a blue flag had the emblem of the Time-Space Administration, and the last one was a black flag with what appeared to be a green reversed seven with a line and a depiction of a sun shining to the left underneath the mirrored numeral which was the flag of the Taiidan Republic. The building in front of her would have resembled an over-sized version of one of those aircraft carriers she saw back on Earth only it had three conjoined six-story towers standing atop of where the command tower would have been and two hangars located near the start of the runway.

Her train of thought was broken when she saw Vega stepping down the stairwell from the academy wearing his normal clothing; a red T-shirt and a pair of khaki shorts in place of his pilot suit which was safely stored in his red gym bag.

"Good Afternoon, Sig!" She bit her lip, she always hated it when he called her that but since he ttnded to do it with a brotherly inflection she didn't mind that nickname half of the time.

"Vega." She said with a quick nod as he placed his gym bag and backpack in the back seat before climbing in the passenger seat.

"So, how has your day been?" It was an innocent question that he asked every time she picked him up. He always did it to strike up a conversation with her, not that it bothered her of course as she pulled out of the lane back onto the road back to Cranagan.

"Its been an uneventful day, although I heard you nearly scared Private Lanster out of her wits." The boy next to her let out a small chuckle.

"So that was who was with Hayate, huh? I'm sorry about that but our new wing leader is a bit of a show off and when I told him about where Mom was stationed he decided that we should pay her a visit...I didn't think that one of her new recruits would've been scared that easily!"

She smiled and shook her head as she continued driving.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to, Teana Lanster was very...irritated about that and she was a bit distraught when Hayate told her that you were her son."

Another chuckle.

"She did give her an explanation, right?"

A nod.

"Of course but she had to explain it to the three other recruits."

Vega nervously scratched the back of his neck upon hearing that as Signum turned into the residential area, a few minutes more and they'd be home.

"I'm guessing they want to meet me?"

This time Signum got to chuckle.

"I think they're curious about you more than anything, but I guess they would want to see you."

At last, they pulled into the driveway of the Yagami Household.

"Well, classes aren't scheduled tomorrow but I need to come in early and help my friends with some maintenance on the corvettes. Maybe after we're finished I'll stop by for lunch tomorrow."

"Hm."

A small muffled boom inside the house caught their attention as both of them got out and Vega grabbed his gear.

"Oh, we better get in there. Sounds like trouble!" He said while Signum sighed. She loved him dearly but she had to admit, her mistress had rubbed off a little too much on him.

* * *

"Aw, come on just put it on!"

"No, No, Hayate please-"

"Are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?!"

"Just stop!"

As the Belkan Knight and the Taiidan Cadet came inside, they were greeted by the sounds of muffled noises from the above floor. Signum pinched the bridge of her nose out of irritation while Vega let out a groan of frustration.

"What in Riesstiu's name is going on now? Did Shamal try to cook again?" He shuddered at that question. When he was eleven, he had been unfortunate enough to have Shamal try and help him make dinner one night. It took an entire night to exterminate the abominations that were spawned from the kitchen and inadvertently released into the neighborhood especially after what they did to an unfortunate stray cat, he swears that the damned thing keeps haunting him!

Though this time, what was happening upstairs wasn't anything as horrifying as he thought it was once Zafira poked his head up from the couch.

"No, our mistress found another costume for Vita to try on and Zwei is up there helping her." Vega let out another sigh, this one partly out relief but also out of pity for the short redhead of the Wolkenritter having to deal with his adoptive mother's hobbies. Cosplay was one of the things that Hayate Yagami hoped that he would embrace but some of the costumes she wanted him to try on were too embarrassing from his point of view.

"May Sajuuk have mercy on her soul."

"Indeed and may the Sankt Kaiser do so as well." There was the rumbling of objects being knocked over on the second floor followed by the sound of shattering glass before everything went quiet.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" A small devious smile grew on the lad's face as he heard Vita's cry of defeat. Hayate had finally caught the redhead of the Wolkenritter and she would have to suffer for the next hour or so.

"Ah, its good to be home..." He muttered before he noticed that the blonde healer of the Wolkenritter was missing.

"Hey Zafira, wheres Shamal? I know that she was working today but I'd thought she'd be back by now."

"She's picking up take-out for us."

"I'm not surprised considering how Mom is having fun with the short-stack upstairs." Zafira gave a small chuff of amusement as he allowed the boy to scratch underneath his chin.

"What?"

"You do remember that you were shorter than her when our Mistress found you, right?"

"Hey, Mom said I was fun-sized back then!" Zafira let out a growl of a chuckle as he put his front paws on Vega's lap.

"Sure she did...and if I remember correctly you hated it when she called you that too!" Vega couldn't find it in himself to be angry not only because the shape-shifting wolf was right but also because he didn't want to stop petting him so instead he settled with giving a small scoff to the lone male of the Wolkenritter and ruffling the fur on his head.

"Yeah, Yeah...Laugh it up fuzzball..."

Vega and Zafira had an interesting frienship, when Vega was younger he absolutely adored cuddling with the familiar and the latter didn't really mind considering how his Mistress tended to do so shortly after they met all those years ago. As he grew older, they started to have some conversations about politics, daily life, magic, and recent events. Occasionally, they would also have some very odd discussions after Vega turned thirteen such as the extremely friendly relationship between Fate and Nanoha, Hayate's tendency to grope her comrades (including some of her superiors), the difference between hyperspace and dimension space, and the work of non-human entities in the TSAB. In a majority of these conversations the lad would pet the familiar for long periods of time.

"Hey everyone, I'm back!" The voice from the Knight Of The Lake was enough to catch everyone's attention as she carried a white paper bag with dinner.

"Oh, hey Shamal!"

"Hey Vega, has Hayate-Chan finished with Vita yet?"

The boy chuckled.

"I don't know but I'm not going up there to check!" He really didn't want to know what was going on up there. Thankfully, Signum had decided to take his place.

"I'll go get them."

The pinkette sighed to herself, she knew Vita was going to be pissed but she really didn't want her or Hayate to go hungry either. She chuckled at image of Vita jumping up and down, yelling obscenities at her for seeing the Knight Of The Iron Hammer in what she imagined to be a pink and white frilly dress before shaking her head. As amusing as it was she had to wrangle her mistress and the littlest knight of Wolkenritter to the dinner table.

* * *

**Six Years Ago...**

**Cranagan, Mid-Childa.**

_"It's okay, I promise you're safe with us." Came the reassuring voice of the women who was called Hayate or 'Mother' as he be would referring to in the future. It was a such a foreign feeling, he never knew his parents as he was raised by everyone else on the outpost despite the fact he didn't see them as family. Slowly but surely he hesitantly followed her and tightly held onto her hand._

_When he entered her home, the first person to catch his attention was the short redhead wielding a large hammer angrily yelling at a taller women with pink hair tied into a ponytail who seemed amused by her antics. However, once Hayate got their attention they turned towards her while he shyly hid behind their mistress._

_"Hayate, you're home early...Did something happen at central or-"_

_"No, no, no its nothing serious...I was able to finish up early for today and come home."_

_The shorter of the two women nodded while the taller one noticed a pair of brown colored eyes and a mess of hair peaking out from behind her._

_"Mistress, who is that?" She asked with a hint of curiosity in her voice as Vita took notice of the boy and Zafira raised his head up with a yawn, cocking his head at the sight of the boy fruitlessly trying to hide himself behind his mistress._

_"Yeah, I don't recognize him as one of the new recruits. Is there something going on that we need to know about?"_

_Hayate gripped the boy's hand in an attempt to ease his trembling as Shamal made her way downstairs, winking at the boy once as a small human girl floated beside her. He relaxed a bit upon seeing the blonde healer who helped mend some of the wounds he had sustained on the outpost and blinked his eyes._

_"I wanted to tell you all before hand but Hayate-Chan wanted it to be a surprise."_

_"Eh, what are you talking about?" Vita asked with a confused expression on her face._

_"Explain." A blunt response from Signum._

_"I agree, we all deserve an explanation." Zafira said as he trotted off the couch next to Vita while Rein floated over both of them cutely tilting her head to the side._

_Hayate let out a small noticeable chuckle before she coaxed her new charge forward._

_"Everyone, I'd like you to say hello to the newest member of our family..."_

_She bent down to the boys height and placed her hands on her shoulders, he looked into her eyes with a bit of hesitation but she caught a bit of happiness in those chocolate-colored irises._

_"Vega, this is my family...and they will be yours as well from now on."_

_Silence reigned throughout the house as Vita, Rein, Zafira, and Signum were frozen in place with various degrees of astonishment displayed on their faces. All of them processing the news from the mistress of the night sky with a variety of emotions flowing through their respective minds._

_Slowly, they each decided to move on. The first one to do so was Zafira who trotted towards Vega and began sniffing at the boy, taking in his scent. The boy had the smells of sand, dust, ion engine vapors (He experienced the smell after some business with a Hiigaran trader.) mixed in with his scent along with another odd smell he couldn't really make out. Vega shyly raised his hand up to Zafira who bumped against it, he began petting the dog-like familiar with his right hand who accepted it and then started licking at his face. He couldn't help but laugh as the guardian beast's cold, wet, rough tongue tickled his face. Hayate smiled upon hearing that sound from his voice for what seemed to be the first time for her._

_Vita shook her head, ignoring the sounds of Zafira playing with the lad. "Wait, are you saying you adopted him?!"Hayate giggled at the knight of the iron hammer's reaction, she expected her to say something like that._

_"Of course, he's my adopted son and technically...he's your brother now!"_

_"Brother?!" Vita and Rein were expressing their surprise in a way that amused Hayate and in the corner of her eye she noticed Signum smiling before making her way towards Zafira and Vega, the latter whom had ended up falling over on his back as the blue canine nuzzled his face before stepping back and sitting by his feet._

_Catching his breath, Vega saw the pinkette offer her hand out with a soft smile gracing her lips and he graciously took it._

_"I am Signum, knight of the sword and as of right now I am your sister. It is a pleasure to meet you for the first time."_

_Vega smiled._

_"I-Its nice to meet you too Signum."_

_Before he could say anything else, a small human with long light-blue hair floated in front of him...looking at him curiously before hugging his neck._

_"I'm Rein and its nice to meet you, Vega!"_

_He chuckled, lifting his left hand up and gently stroking her with his fingers as she nuzzled into his neck._

_"Its nice to meet you too, little Rein."_

_Last but not least, Vita came forward inspected him with a quick up-and-down glance before nodding and offering her hand out._

_"The name's Vita, kid."_

_"Nice to meet you!"_

_The girl closed her eyes with a small smile, she really didn't know what to think of this but she thought that having a brother shouldn't be all that bad._

_"Whatever you say, kid."_

_Hayate was happy, so far none of them had any objections about the newest member of the Yagami household. So with that, she decided to go into what she called 'Phase II'._

_"Alright, now that introductions are out of the way why don't we get dinner started?"_

_"Sure!" Vita said._

_"Can I help?" Vega asked with curiosity, only for Hayate to ruffle his hair._

_"Maybe when you're a little older, Vega."_

_He gave a little pout as she went into the kitchen with Signum close behind her but a tug on his sleeve diverted his attention to Reinforce Zwei._

_"Vega, come with me and I'll show you around!" He smiled as he started to follow her about. Sure, he may have lost his old home in space but...he had a family...a real honest-to-Sajuuk family, and that was all that mattered to him._

_"Come on, Vega!"_

_After hearing her voice again he ran after his new sibling and towards the first steps to a new beginning._

* * *

Rays of sunlight beaming onto his face were the first things that roused Vega from his slumber, he sat up with a short quiet groan, wiping his right eye with the hand from the same side.

_'I haven't had a dream about that day before...' _With a stretch of his right arm and a crack of bones in his back he got out of his bed, taking one glance at the window. _'Has it really been that long?'_

He let out a small sigh, looking around his room. It had a bed across from the front of his desk with a chair tucked underneath it, a folding computer display was set on his desk while a PC unit was set beside it, and a keyboard laid flat in front of it.

On the wall opposite of his bed was a dresser drawer and mounted to the right of that was a flag with the insignia of the Taiidan Republic.

He let out a small sigh to himself, contemplating the events of the years long since passed._ 'I guess it has been that long...things change and so do people like me.'_

Before he could think about anything else he saw the time on his alarm clock.

**'6:00AM.'**

He let out a yawn and nodded to himself, he had all the time needed to get to the academy with his fellow cadets. He stripped out of his pajamas...a pair of blue light-blue shorts and a similarly-colored T-shirt before grabbing his usual clothes and getting ready for today.

_'Just another average day in a not-so-average family.' _He thought to himself, as he grabbed his gym bag he reminded himself that he would need to stop by long-arch to meet those new recruits that his mother and her two close friends have been training. He wondered what they would be like once he met them.

Smiling to himself, he made his way down the stairs and out the front door...starting his long walk to the academy.

* * *

**The Great Nebula Of Kadesh (AKA 'The Garden Of Kadesh), Non-Administrated Galaxy M51.**

The Great Nebula was a dangerous place to be, not because of the erratic sensor readings or the many asteroids floating inside of it but by the territorial inhabitants who claimed it as their homeland: The Kadeshi. While they were first formally encountered by the Kushan during the Homeworld Wars they are responsible for the disappearances of many vessels and their crews belonging to the Taiidan, Turanic Raiders, and other spacefaring races. These religious zealots were originally Hiigarans that were on board one of the prison transports to Kharak but their transport was one of the many starships that never made it to Kharak. Instead, their transport stayed in the Great Nebula which allowed them to develop in isolation from events in the galaxy and in other dimensions. However, soon they began to prey on vessels that strayed too far into the Nebula, stealing their technology, forcing their crews to join them, and building up a small yet powerful theocratic power in the Nebula.

The threat of the Kadeshi was high enough that the Galactic Council had elected to quarantine the area in a fruitless attempt to warn off fleets of vessels who would be trapped inside. The fear of being overwhelmed by hundreds of swarmer vessels and their multi-beam frigates was enough to stave off any further incidents. Until now of course.

A battle was raging between the religious fanatics and thousands of flying wing-shaped drones being led by their two humanoid masters clad in skin-tight purple and blue suits. So far, the Kadeshi were losing.

They under-estimated the power of the thaumaturgical armaments that their opponents carried, having never encountered the forces of the TSAB or any other factions that traveled between dimensions with the use of magic. The needle-shaped mothership of the Kadeshi was slowly edging towards destruction, despite the fact that it continued to launch dozens upon dozens of swarmers and fuel-pods to support them.

Another batch of them came out of the mothership, pursuing the suited female who effortlessly flew about space with glowing blade-shaped wings sprouting out of her arms and legs. She sped forward as the strikecraft fired solid projectiles that failed to hit their target, as she managed to yaw upwards, roll so that her front was facing upwards and suddenly she spun about and dived through the flock of fighters. She ended up punching through the lead swarmer, destroying it in a blast shortly after its pilot was forced out in a spray of blood. She slashed one of the swarmers on her right side with her wings, doing the same for another that came on her left. She rolled about with her blades fully extended and cut through them like a sawblade. As soon as she punctured the cockpit of another one, she banked to her right and with a rush of speed she breached the hull on the port side of the mothership, piercing through its various hallways, corridors, and equipment before breaking out through the starboard with smoke trailing behind her. She ascended to get a bird's eye view of the mothership, it finally started to descend from its stern, pillars of fire and plasma erupting through the hull.

An advanced swarmer pulled up in front of her and its pilot let out one last defiant transmission.

**"You will pay for this transgression, interloper! Defilement will not go with out consequences, even if it is not by our hands you will be punished! "**

Several blasts towards the upper-left side of the swarmer's hull forced it downwards and with a stutter it was engulfed in flames while its attacker drifted downwards, typing commands on a floating green command console as drones flew by.

When the lights of the ship flickered one last time into darkness its core area fractured like a split toothpick releasing plumes of energy from the now damaged hyperspace core before the two halves flashed and detonated, scattering debris everywhere and not leaving a trace of the original craft.

The women riding atop the drone let out a short giggle as her visor flashed to reveal her dainty face, topped with a headband on her light-brown hair and the rounded spectacles that barely concealed her brown eyes.

"Well, that wasn't terribly hard. I honestly expected more from the Kadeshi considering how much troubled they've caused in the past."

The other women scoffed, her visor revealed a scowling visage with yellow eyes and two bangs of purple hair going across the sides of her face and two long tufts of hair going down her forehead.

"They're nothing more than a bunch of cultists, Quattro. They aren't much of a challenge since they don't use magic." She began delving through the wreckage, looking for their target.

"True, but what if you had to fight them without magic? Have you thought about that, Tre?" Tre snorted as she pushed two pieces of equipment out of her way.

"No and I don't really care, I'm just looking for- Ahah!" Quattro floated to the side of her comrade, her command console fading away. Tre grabbed a metallic box with the numeral **'XV' **inscribed on it in her left hand and with a flick of her right finger a small flame appeared and she used it to cut across the middle of it.

"Did you find it?"

Tre nodded, continuing her work.

"I can't believe that this one didn't make it to Mid-Childa, how did the Kadeshi find it?"

Quattro saw her companion shrug while she added the finishing touches to her cut.

"Beats the hell out of me, but one thing is for sure..."

With a small tug she opened the box revealing the glowing red jewel within.

"They sure as hell made a bad choice trying to keep it from us."

The jewel seemed to shimmer as Tre raised it in her right hand. Satisfied with their finding, they stayed in that position for but a moment before they disappeared in a flash of light along with all of their drones. By the time two other Kadeshi Motherships came out of hyperspace, there wasn't anything left of the fleet that sent the distress call. They had assumed that their brethren were destroyed in a conflict with outside forces, ignorant of the fact that the ones responsible had more sinister intentions.

* * *

**Well, here's the end of the first chapter. I was originally going to have the Numbers and Gadget Drones appear later on but when I wanted to give the Kadeshi a brief scene in this story(They need more appreciation, damn it!), I thought that I'd might as well bring in Jail Scaglietti's minions in as their opponents in a short one-sided space battle!  
**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I apologize for any delays!**

**-VentXekart**

**PS: I'm going to add two other games to this crossover, you'll find out which ones next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: First Contact - Part I  
**

* * *

The cadets of each squadron in the Taiidan Academy were expected to perform most of the maintenance on their vessels whenever they had the spare time. For some it could be a learning experience while for others it was a pain in the neck due to the unique configurations of every corvette, strikecraft, frigate, capital ship in their squadron. However, it was a necessary to keep their starships in working order because the possibility of one mechanical error affecting an entire vessel was too great to ignore.

That is why the cadets of Wasp, Mosquito, Mantis, Phasmid, and Antlion squadrons were in the academy's massive hangar working on their starships. The squadrons tended to have their own unique composition depending on the strategies of their squadron leaders or their choice of craft. Mosquito Squadron for example loved to harass enemies with heavy corvettes, light corvettes, bombers, minelayer corvettes and their two ion cannon frigates and destroyer to back them up. Mantis Squadron preferred defensive tactics where they could be well entrenched, be able to lure enemies, and then overwhelm them with defense fighters and defenders covered by defense field frigates and support frigates. Phasmid and Wasp Squadron tended to be all-rounders among the main squadrons, using different types of strikecraft along with their carriers. Unlike the previous squadrons which used Taiidan craft, Antlion Squadron was the first one to utilize the vessels of the Turanic Raiders because all of the cadets of the squadron came from the Turanic Kingdoms. While the squadrons were diverse in terms of their ships, it didn't really hinder their work because they adapted to their roles in the squadron fairly quickly which made maintenance go by with little to no problems.

"Alright, let me know when you're ready and I'll give this baby a test." Vega said from the cockpit of one of the partially-disassembled heavy covrvettes. Underneath the large gunship-shaped craft with its four tail-wings folded to the hull was another cadet, this one wearing a black eye-patch over his left eye, with his remaining pink eye squinting in concentration, dark gray hair covered in grease, and yellow coveralls. He adjusted the headset attached to ears before tuning in.

"Hold on, Vega! I just need to finish getting this new exhaust manifold in..." He let out a growl, struggling to set one of the last bolts in with a socket wrench.

"Piece of- GOT IT!"

"You alright down there, pink eye?" Vega asked jokingly, while the boy underneath just let out a sigh of exhaustion.

"I thought I told you guys not to call me that." There was a small chuckle on the line.

"Sorry Rez, couldn't help myself." The boy in question slid out from underneath the craft, facing his friend and fellow cadet in the cockpit and shaking his head.

"Yeah, whatever...anyway, wheres Jock? I haven't seen h-"

"Back here!" Rez looked to his right to see the average-sized cadet with navy-blue eyes and hair crawl out of an engine pod, wearing similarly yellow coveralls.

"What the hell were you doing back there?" Jock shrugged.

"There were some birds roosting inside one of the engine pods, I was flushing them out."

"They didn't build a nest in there, did they?"

Jock shook his head.

"No, they never got the chance to."

"Alright, Alright, good...so is everything ready on your end?"

"Uh, yeah I just need to head into the cockpit and take over the co-pilot seat." Rez nodded to himself, so far everything was going according to what they had planned the previous day. Vega updated the software on the navigation systems and replaced a broken fuel line on the inside of the craft, while Jock unjammed one of the mass drivers and patched several superficial holes in the hull and finally Rez replaced the two rusty exhaust manifolds. Vega heard the whoosh of the pneumatic door between the cockpit and the navigation/ops section as Jock came in and took the co-pilots seat, pressing a few buttons on the console on his side.

"Okay, Vega are you ready?"

"Yep, ready when you are."

"Jock?"

"Ready."

Rez nodded again and then waved to another cadet atop a catwalk who was wearing a flight-suit that matched the color of his black hair but not doing a favor for his pale skin. He was working on a digital tablet until he heard Rez on the comms.

"Reese, we just finished up down here and we need to test the engines!"

"Alright, stand by." The boy's voice was professional, which matched his usual 'by-the-book' way of thinking. After typing a few commands on his tablet he tapped a button on the left side of it and the screen changed to a diagnostics panel that showed the ships functions in the background and a command line that would list any potential errors.

"You can begin the test now."

"Alright Vega, Jock, let her rip!"

Vega nodded in compliance, flipping two switches on the controls above his head and pressing a red button while Jock pulled the throttle in between the two seats up until it made a deep resounding click. A quick yelp from the engines and a low rumble below their feet caused the ship to steadily shake as the engines purred to life.

"Alright, we got the engines up and running. How do we look so far?"

Reese could see a soft yellow flame coming out of each of the engine pods before turning back to his tablet. The graphic representation of the engines turned from green to yellow, a sign of normal operation while the command console was blank. _'So far, so good.'_

"I don't see anything on the diagnostics...Rez, if you would?" The one-eyed engineer of the squadron ran in front of the corvette, spacing himself out a couple of feet so his two comrades could see him.

"Okay guys, lets bring her up nice and slowly now alright?"

Vega gave his friend a thumbs-up, flipping four switches on his seat which made the engine pods yawn. The yellow flames in the pods turning into the normal bright blue. His co-pilot pulled the throttle forwards slowly as softly intensify the engines flames. Reese checked his tablet, so far he could see the readings of the engine were in the green while the four bar charts on the right began to rise from yellow to orange.

"Alright, keep going...how are we doing up there Reese?"

The raven-haired boy turned his brown-colored gaze back to his tablet, so far as the bar graph went from orange to red he didn't receive any notifications from the diagnostic so he let the two in the cockpit continue until he saw the words **'ENGINE POWER-LIMIT REACHED' **flash on the screen.

"We're good, Rez."

"We're done then?"

"Yes."

"Good to hear." He went back to the two cadets in their seats, making a slicing motion with his hands. "Okay guys, go ahead and shut her down!"

Jock tightened his hold on the throttle and he pulled it all the way down until he felt a sharp click in his fingers and a shudder underneath his feet as the engines died down with a high-pitched whine while his brown-haired partner flipped the switches back to their off position.

"Well that wasn't too hard."

"Agreed."

Outside, Rez hoped that they wouldn't have to do any more maintenance anytime soon. It wasn't that he hated doing maintenance on Phasmid Squadron's ships, its just that some parts of the maintenance could be extremely laborious. He remembered one time he, Vega and Jock had to replace the air filters of one of their squadron's bombers. All three of them weren't prepared when one of filters ruptured and made a HUGE mess. Suffice to say, they weren't happy when their instructor ordered them to the scrub the floors to get rid of the repugnant smell that started to spread throughout the hanger.

The sound of Vega and Jock climbing out of the corvette interrupted his musing.

"So, how does she look?"

This time Reese came by with the answer.

"According to these readings, there weren't any major problems with the engines after the manifolds were replaced. At some point we need to test the mass drivers but I think it can wait for a bit."

"So is there anything else we need to do?" Jock asked.

"No, we're good to go."

Rez clapped his hands once in satisfaction, Vega sighed with relief, while Jock shrugged.

"Well then, I don't know about you guys but I'm going to head back to Cranagan. If anyone want to join me for lunch, I'm buying!"

Jock smiled and nodded, he could use a good meal...Especially one he didn't have to pay for. Reese and Vega on the other hand...

"I can't, I got to file the results to the instructors." Reese said almost ambivalently as he walked off.

"Okay, what about you Vega? We can raid one of the arcades after we're done!"

Vega let out a small chuckle, scratching behind his head.

"I appreciate the offer but I already have plans. I promised Signum and Mom that I'd meet them for lunch today."

He gave Rez a glare when the boy raised his right hand curled up into a fist and then quickly it let down beside his open left palm with a small sound from his lips.

"Very Funny, Rez...Watch your ass!"

"I thought you were already doing that!"

Jock snickered a bit at that while Vega shook his head in half-amusement.

"Cheeky morons, I'll see you guys later alright?"

"Alright, see you next class!"

"Catch you later, Vega!"

He smiled, he loved hanging out his friends even though they could get into some really stupid shenanigans when they felt like it (Rez being the prime culprit of most of them). As Hayate told him once: "Hey, its better to have crazy friends than no friends at all!" and he took her word for it. Speaking of his mother, he wondered what she was up to right now.

* * *

"Not good, Not good, Not good!"

When Nanoha Takamichi came into Hayate's office, she didn't expect her long-time friend to be scrambling out of her desk with Rein trying to calm her down. It was a somewhat amusing sight to see the normally composed Commander haphazardly gathering some documents that had fallen on the floor.

"Um...is there a problem, Hayate-Chan?"

The nineteen-year old mistress of the night sky placed the documents back on the desk as she tried to run out the door past Nanoha only to have the latter grab her by the collar of her uniform.

"Whoa, whats the rush?"

Hayate turned towards her friend and grabbing her by the shoulders.

"I was expecting some ambassadors from another race to come by today and its already eleven forty-five, they should have been here over half an hour ago!"

"Could they be running late?"

Hayate shook her head as Rein tried to help Nanoha calm her restless friend.

"No, they couldn't be running forty-five minutes late! I'm probably going to have to go find them and talk to them in-person but I'm already very busy. I have to deal with-"

Nanoha blinked as the brunette in front of her continued her tirade before letting a deep inhalation and grabbing the commander by the shoulders and giving them a brief shake.

"Hayate-chan."

"Don't worry about it, worse case Fate and I can call go find the ambassadors instead. Alright? Now why don't you go wait in your office, if they don't get here by noon we'll go pick them up."

Hayate blinked once, twice, three times before letting out a long sigh of relief with a nervous smile.

"Thanks Nanoha-chan, I owe you one."

"Don't mention it, what are friends for."

"Oh, and Nanoha-chan can you do me a favor and have someone let me know when Vega-kun gets here?"

"Vega-kun? I haven't seen him in a while, is he coming to visit or-"

"He offered to come by and have lunch with me and the Wolkenritter today, he said he'd be leaving the academy around eleven so I'm expecting to be here around twelve-thirty or so."

"Ah." Nanoha nodded in understanding. She and Fate met the boy shortly after he was rescued from the outpost and the last time she saw him was when he enrolled in the Taiidan Academy. He was a nice kid and a hard-worker, which actually helped him out his first two years in the academy. However, there was that one time when he replaced Vita's body wash with green food coloring and her shampoo with green hair dye...that was probably a sign that Hayate had rubbed off on him a little. She chuckled upon remembering Vita's face after she came out of the bath wrapped in a yellow towel, the priceless look on her face was high-lighted by the fact she looked like a little goblin.

"Alright, if I see him I'll be the first one to let you know. Besides I needed to ask him something important anyway."

"Ano? What exactly did you need to ask him?"

"I was going to ask him if he saw any pretty girls lately! Nyahahahaha!"

* * *

Vega sneezed as he made his way to the nearby bus stop, from there he would make his way to Long Arch to meet up with his family. He switched out of his pilot suit into his casual clothes with the exception of the white-colored armband (Which had the insignia of the Taiidan Republic branded on it.)he had to wear whenever he was in class. He took out his data tablet and checked the time. **'1150 Hours' **was displayed on the lock screen, he had five minutes to kill while he waited for the bus.

He was tempted to make a call to his mother to let him know he was on his way but the bus would be here soon.

"I'm telling you, we're going in the wrong direction!" Odd, he wondered who that was.

"And I'm telling you we're on the right track!" Another voice, this one having a high-pitched almost childish tone of voice to him caught his attention. Curious, he looked to his left to see a trio of short odd beings. He had seen a variety of strange familiars, some of which were non-humanoid in nature and he also heard of a few non-humanoid alien races that had made contact with the TSAB but he never seen anything like these three before. They were about the same size and but they had different appearances.

One was probably some sort of reptilian or plant-based being with a green bowl-shaped bottom that branched above a long stem to the almost disk-shaped head that ran down to its body, it also had two dark-green antennae-like appendages with leaf-shaped organs at the end of them that seemed to move whenever it talked. The second one was a brown creature with one single yellow eye, with some sort of bony crown or arch behind it . The last one was a blue creature with a coil or spring-shaped body that lead up to a blue cylindrical head with three small holes that was letting out small puffs of steam.

"How do you even know where we're going? This doesn't even look like Long Arch!" The green being said with a deep feminine voice.

"Eh? I thought we were heading somewhere else? You didn't mention Long Arch when you said we were going out." The blue one said.

"Cripes, that explains a lot!"

Vega stepped towards them but they didn't seem to notice him until he cleared his throat.

The green one noticed him and began to speak.

"Oh, hello!"

"Uh...Hi, I was wondering what you guys were talking about because I thought I heard you mention Long Arch."

"We're trying to make our way to Long Arch for a meeting with the commander."

"Well, I'm actually waiting for the bus to Long Arch now, so if you want you can join me."

The green one hoped once in excitement.

"Hooray! All of our troubles are over, thank you so much human. We appreciate your help."

"Its not a problem. My name is Vega by the way, Vega Yagami. Who are you three supposed to be? I've never seen your race before."

The Blue one decided to interject, bouncing from its to the seat near the bus stop.

"We're the ambassadors of the Zoq-Fot-Pik to the Time-Space Administration Bureau."

Vega raised his eyebrow in confusion, he hadn't heard of such a race before but then again he's been keeping up everything that has been happening in M51 instead of anything from other dimensions so that might be why.

"Zoq-Fot-Pik?"

The green one crawled next to his leg as he sat back down.

"Yes! In our past, four species evolved intelligence on our homeworld."

The blue one joined in.

"Simultaneously."

"They were the Zoq..."

"...The Fot..."

"...The Pik..."

"...And The Zebranky..."

Vega's eyebrows were raised in surprise. He hadn't heard of four species on a planet developing sentience at the same time. Two, yes. But Four?! He couldn't even imagine the odds of such a thing happening! Of course there was always the chance that another race uplifted them all at the same time.

"We three, the Zoq, Fot, and the Pik evolved in such a way as to acquire sustenance from many sources..."

"...From airborne Zooplankton..."

"...From solar and ambient energies..."

"...And from Rocky Fungal Clingers..."

"Our favorite!" Vega could've sworn that he felt the plant-like alien smile but maybe that was just him. The blue member continued to speak.

"The Zebranky also consumed a variety of foods...Namely the Zoq, the Fot, and the Pik." The alien had a tone of morbid disgust as steam literally came out of his head.

"To survive the predations of the Zebranky we banded together, annihilated the Zebranky and formed the cooperative union you see before you."

Vega nodded in understanding until he heard the incoming bus.

"Hey, the bus is coming...We can continue once we're inside."

Slowly he grabbed each of the Zoq-Fot-Pik ambassadors, holding the Pik in his left arm, the Zoq in his left, while he plopped the Fot on his head. With some amount of difficulty he managed to get on the bus, pay the fees, and find a seat while carrying them in his arms. So far, so good. He enjoyed the start of this conversation with these new friends of his but he only heard the voice of the Zoq and the Pik which meant...

"Um, does your friend on my head ever say anything?"

The Zoq and the Pik were quick to answer.

"Nope."

"Not a word."

"Okay...Well, since its going to be a couple of minutes until we get to Long Arch, what can you tell me about your race(s)?"

* * *

When Fate Testarossa-Harlaown was called from training the forwards to see Nanoha about a quick favor for Hayate, she quickly made her way to meet with the Ace of Aces.

"Nanoha-Chan, what is it you called me for?"

"The ambassadors of the Zoq-Fot-Pik were supposed to be here earlier but they're an hour late. Hayate wants us to find them."

Fate had heard of the Zoq-Fot-Pik, they were an odd race that had made contact with the TSAB after they started to learn magic from what may have been an abadoned Belkan Shrine for training mages. Despite the fact they were unfamiliar with the affairs of other dimensions, they complied with the regulations and laws the TSAB had established regarding the use of magic.

"Well, they shouldn't be that far out from here, right?"

"Hayate-Chan wants us to check Cranagan just in case."

They stepped into the elevator, Fate pressing the button for the 1st floor before their descent began.

"Nanoha...Why are the ambassadors here to see us anyway?"

Nanoha shrugged.

"I don't know, Hayate said they had something important to show her."

A ring from the elevator meant they had reached their destination.

"Alright, so where do we start?"

"I say we start around here and work our way ba-"

"So the invention of fire, the wheel, and religion on your homeworld occurred at the same time?" They both turned their heads to the entrance where they saw Vega carrying the ambassadors they were looking for in his arms.

"Yes, the latter of which happened because we knew he didn't die...He just went to a better place!" The Pik in his arms said.

"Vega? Is that you?" The boy perked up upon hearing that voice, seeing the familiar manes of blonde and brownish-red hair that he knew so well.

"Ah, Miss Takamichi, Miss Harlaown! I'm glad I found you, I ran into these three while I was waiting for the bus. They told me they needed to be here for a meeting, so I brought them with me."

Fate sighed with relief. "_Hayate-Chan, we found the ambassadors...Vega ran into them and he brought them here."_

_"Thank Goodness...tell him I'll meet him for lunch in a couple of minutes."_

_"Hai."_

"Thanks for bringing the ambassadors here, Vega." The boy closed his eyes with a smile on his face as he gently put the Zoq-Fot-Pik ambassadors on the floor so they could make their way to the commander.

"Its not a problem."

The Zoq looked at Nanoha.  
"Ah, you must be the legendary Nanoha Takamichi! We've heard many stories of the Ace of Aces on our homeworld."

"Although they aren't as popular as Frungy!" The Pik said. Nanoha pouted upon hearing that while Fate giggled at her best friend's displeasure.

"Anyway...We would like to meet with your commander as soon as possible."

Nanoha and Fate pointed them towards the elevator.

"Then just follow me and I'll escort you there."

Vega let out a small sigh of happiness, glad that he was able to do a good deed for today.

"Goodbye Zoq, Bye Fot, Bye Pik!"

"Goodbye Vega!"

"Pleasure meeting you!"

Before they left, Fate called Vega and he responded with a quick turn of his head.

"Hayate will meet you and the others for lunch in a couple of minutes!"

"Alright, I'll meet her in the cafeteria..."

There was a long pause as he realized he'd never been here before.

"...Wherever that it is!"

Fate and Nanoha giggled at his uncertainty. _'He hasn't changed one bit...' _Both aces thought to themselves.

* * *

"Welcome to Long Arch, Ambassadors."

The ambassadors plopped themselves on the in front of them while the three aces sat on the one across from them.

"So then, what can Riot Force Six do for you?"

The Fot and the Pik remained silent as the Zoq came forward.

"Its not what you can do for us, its what we can do for you."

Fate raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"What do you mean, are you offering to support us?"

A nod from all three ambassadors was the answer but Hayate and the others were a bit skeptical about this. It wasn't out of mistrust but it was out of concern, the Zoq-Fot-Pik had only scratched the surface of what they could do with magic and when it came down to combating enemy mages they were helpless because they hadn't delved that far into the use of magic yet.

"We appreciate the offer and we would be happy to accept it but what can you do for us?" Fate asked with a bit of curiosity.

The Pik ambassador made a sound that was similar to a human clearing his throat, steam coming from the little holes in his head as he did before he began to speak.

"A few days ago, we were re-establishing a colony in Alpha Carinae we had lost after the war with the Ur-Quan and when we were sifting through the ruins we found the remains of a structure of inter-dimensional origin."

Hayate's eyes widened.

_"A structure of inter-dimensional origin?" _She asked her friends through the telepathic link.

_"I don't know what they mean, it could be some more Belkan ruins."_

_"If it was, then wouldn't we have gotten a report about it by now?" _

_"Yeah, we should have unless the ground branch decided to leave us out of the loop."_

"When a team was sent to investigate, they found that it was abandoned a few decades ago and there was nothing we could make use of inside...However, we did find this."

The Pik summoned a magical console and after entering few commands in their native language, a rectangular container was summoned from subspace. All of the ace's eyes widened in surprise as it opened to reveal the familiar form of a Relic inside of it.

* * *

If there was one thing that bothered Subaru Nakajima, it was boredom. She considered training to be fun, spending time with the other forwards could be interesting (Although rarely it could lead to some conversations that annoyed her partner Tea.) and working out in her spare time also was enjoyable. Delivering reports on the other hand was absolutely boring. No, scratch that...it could be VERY boring as she spent the whole time doing nothing but typing in information on a computer console and then filing it to its destination. So when it came time for lunch, she slouched in her chair with a sigh of relief, stretching her tired arms and legs before heading to the cafeteria.

On the way there though, she saw an unfamiliar face roaming throughout the hallway with a confused expression on his face. _'I wonder who he could be?' _She thought as she observed him looking around the hall as if he had no idea where he was going. She took in every little detail of him with curiosity: Brown Eyes, Brown Hair, Lighty-tanned skin, Khaki Shorts, a Red T-Shirt, Dark-colored sneakers, and a White armband below his shoulder. _'Wait whats the sign on his armband?'_

"Excuse me?"

She stopped to see the boy heading her direction, allowing her to see that he was slightly shorter than her (His head went up to her nose.) and that he had a data tablet in his right hand.

"Um, excuse me?"

She realized he was actually talking to her rather than to someone else that could have been behind her.

"Oh, hi!"

"Hello!"

"You wouldn't happen to know where the cafeteria is, would you? I haven't been her before and I'm supposed to meet with someone."

"Oh, sure! I'm actually heading there right now...Who is it you're meeting with exactl-"

**"SU-BA-RU!" **The blue-haired teen nearly jumped at the sound of her partner.

"Oh, uh...Tea...whats the problem?" The orangette pinched the bridge of her nose in apparent annoyance.

"You forgot to log off again..."

"Oh...I'm sorry..." She scratched her head nervously as Teana gave her such a glare,

"What am I going to do with y-"

Only for her to notice that she wasn't alone.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't see you there!" The boy seemed slightly bemused by this turn of events but he was taking it in stride.

"Its not a problem, I was just asking your friend here if she knew where the cafeteria was."

Subaru, thinking that it was okay for her to talk again without her partner's glare decided to jump in.

"Yeah, he said he was meeting someone...Oh, I just realized that I didn't catch your name. I'm Subaru and this is my partner Teana."

The boy smiled.

"My name is Vega Yagami, its a pleasure to meet you both."

Teana and Subaru paused at that, they remembered that name from yesterday...

"Did you say your name was Vega Yagami?" Teana asked.

"Uh, yeah." He said, not knowing where this conversation would lead.

"As in the son of Hayate Yagami?"

"Yes...what of it?" He asked with a bit of uncertainty as silence reigned for the moment. Nothing but absolute, peaceful, silence.

**"EH?!"**

"What, whats wr-"

**"YOUR THE COMMANDER'S SON?!****"  
**

Vega felt the temperature in the room rising, he tried to make himself as small as possible to the astonished young women bombarding him with questions about how he knew her, how he met her, and how she raised him.

"Whoa, Whoa, **WHOA! **Slow down, I'll answer all of your questions but please not all at once! Besides, I still need to meet up with my family for lunch anyway so if you want to know more about me why don't we just sit down and talk at the cafeteria?"

The two girls seemed to calm down after that, he hoped he wouldn't have to deal with anymore reactions like that again.

"Well...Um, I guess you two know the way so...You lead."

Satisfied, they started walking to the cafeteria. All the while the young man internally sighed in relief. _'Sajuuk, can this day get any weirder?' _Unfortunately for him, he would never get the answer.

* * *

**CHAPTER COMPLETE!**

**Sorry, I had to drop that...even though I haven't played Super Meat Boy before. Anyway, if you haven't figured it out (or you don't know what it is) the first of the two games I mentioned last chapter is _Star Control II. _I found out about the game a couple years ago and I had a copy of the UQM port installer sitting on my hard drive for a few years so I decided to try it out a few months ago. Why did I choose to add it to this? Because I love the Zoq-Fot-Pik! Their banter and speech in-game is freaking hilarious! The second of the two games won't be brought up until the fourth chapter and even then it'll probably have a VERY minor role compared to what I have for _Star Control II._  
**

**Also, on a side note I have a good idea of the pairings that might appear in this story. NanoFate is definitely one of them, TeanaXSubaru is going to be another one, CaroXErio won't be prominent but it will be in this story. Hayate...well, I'm probably going to pair her with Yuuno because there have been a handful of YuunoXHayate stories here. I'm going to pair Vega up with someone but I'm probably not going to do anything about that until later.**

**Once again I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please read, review, favorite or follow (or not.).  
**

**-VentXekart**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: First Contact - Part II**

* * *

Due to the amount of people working in Riot Force 6, the cafeteria in Long Arch was built to accommodate as many people as possible. Because of its size many people thought that it almost seemed like a food court in a shopping mall more than anything else.

"Impressive!"

"Really, you think that this is impressive?"

Vega looked back at Teana with a shrug.

"Hey, the Taiidan Academy has multiple cafeterias way smaller than this to accommodate each squadron undergoing training so...Yeah, I've never seen one this expansive before."

"How many squadrons does the academy have?" Subaru asked with a tilt of her head in curiosity as Vega continued.

"Five squadrons, not including the frigates and capital ships."

He heard a long whistle from the now interested orangette.

"Wow, that seems to be a handful. What can you tell us about the squadrons?"

"Well, there-"

"Vega-kun!" He blinked once, turning towards the sound of Shamal's voice. She was sitting down at one of the tables with two kids sitting to the left of her, a boy and a girl. The boy had spiky red hair, grayish-blue eyes, and the familiar brown uniform of Riot Force 6. The girl had neat short hair that went down to her neck, with eyes similar in color to the boy next to her and she too was wearing a uniform, however on her shoulder was a strange, almost bird-like reptile with pink eyes and a horn on its snout. _'What an odd pair.' _He thought to himself as he went over to meet with his adoptive sister and her two companions.

"Hey, Shamal. Sorry about being late, I got a little sidetracked on my way here."

"Its not a problem, Vega-kun. Hayate-chan told me that you brought in those ambassadors for her. I hope they weren't too much of a hassle."

"Nah, I had a few interesting conversations with them on my way here." The explanations of the Zoq-Fot-Pik's history and culture (with the exception of a sport called frungy) was interesting albeit a bit odd.

Shamal chuckled.

"Erio-kun, who is he?" The pink-haired whispered to her crimson-haired companion, the only response she got was a shrug. The young man in front of them didn't look like a new recruit, especially since he isn't wearing the uniform that the rest of Riot Force 6 had on most of the day. Although, Erio caught a glimpse of the armband with the emblem of the Taiidan Republic.

Shamal decided that she needed to introduce the two young forwards to the newest arrival.

"Vega-kun?"

"Yes?"

She turned her attention to the two youngest members of the forwards.

"This is Erio Mondial and Caro La Rushe, they're training under Nanoha and Fate."

"Hello there!" Vega said with a smile.

"Caro-chan, Erio-kun, this is Vega Yagami. He's the adopted son of Hayate-chan."

"How do you do?" Caro asked with what Vega thought was an adorable smile on her face while Erio gave him a nod of approval.

"I'm doing fine, how about you?" He asked politely to which he earned a small giggle from the girl. That is until he heard a squeak from the creature that was perched on the table.

"Oh, this is Friedrich. He's a dragon."

The pinkette noticed his eyes widen in curiosity has he stuck one of his hands out for the white dragon to sniff at. After taking in his scent, the small creature let out a small mewl of satisfaction.

"Friendly little fella, isn't he?" He asked as he gently stroked the small creatures head with his outstretched hand, however he did receive a small nip on the fingers for diverting his attention back to Shamal which earned a giggle from Caro and a snicker from Shamal.

"Wheres Signum, Vita, Rein, and Zafira? Shouldn't they have been here by now?"

"Don't worry, they'll be here soon. But while we're waiting, why don't you take a seat?" Vega looked at the welcoming looks that Caro, Erio gave him while Subaru gave him a friendly push forward. He chuckled at this as he pulled out the chair that was next to the knight of the lake.

"So...whats it like to train under the three aces?"

* * *

As she rode the elevator to the first floor of Long Arch, Hayate had to hold in her snickers as Rein had her arms crossed with a pout.

"Aw, Rein-chan...theres no need to be so angry...Its just a little understanding, right?"

The familiar's face turned a familiar shade of red as she puffed her cheeks out again.

"But they tried to eat me! I can't ever forgive them for that, especially since that blue one blew my skirt up too!"

Hayate couldn't help but be amused at the childish antics of Reinforce Zwei, especially as the events that managed to irk the floating fairy-like familiar kept replaying in the back of her head like a looped piece of video footage.

**10 Minutes Earlier.**

_"Now if you do find anything else like this, please let us know before hand." Nanoha said with a small smile on her face, despite the big surprise that was presented to the three aces earlier.  
_

_The Zoq nodded as the ambassadors followed them down the hall._

_"Our government will be on the look out for more of these 'relics' as they search the surrounding area."_

_The Pik hopped forward in front of them._

_"And we'll also keep an eye out for any of those gadgets too! We will take them down so fast it will be like a good old-fashioned game of Frungy!"_

_Fate, Hayate, and Nanoha chuckled nervously at the reference of that strange game that their civilization was so hyped up about despite the fact they didn't really know much about it at all._

_"Hayate!" Suddenly, a familiar, tiny, feminine voice reached the mistress of the night sky's ears. It was obvious that Rein had come by with a report of the relic's storage but unfortunately, her appearance caught the attention of the Zoq-Fot-Pik ambassadors who automatically went wild.  
_

_"HEY LOOK ITS A ROCKY FUNGAL CLINGER!" The Pik ambassador yelled as steam suddenly burst out of the exhaust points on his head. Indeed Reinforce Zwei's hair did have the same color of the creatures that were considered a delicacy to the Zoq-Fot-Pik. This coupled with her size matching that of one of the creatures was enough to send all but one of the ambassadors into a frenzy._

_"I GOT IT!" The Zoq ambassador shot one of her green vine-like appendages forward like the tongue of a frog aimed at the familiar- _

___"YIKES!_"

_-Only for it to miss her after she dodged it with a quick levitation upwards.  
_

_"Damn it, I missed!"  
_

_"Ambassadors, please! Thats-_

_Hayate didn't get to finish as the Pik bounced upwards with its spring-like bottom coiled inwards.  
_

_"MINE! MINE! MINE!" He yelled._

_"KYAAA!" _

_Rein barely managed to miss the attack, unfortunately for the Pik ambassador his trajectory was aimed at a nearby wall._

_"Oh, shi-"_

_The three aces and the other two ambassadors cringed at the loud sound of his body meeting the wall with a loud thud, before his body slowly slid down to the floor._

_"Oh...that had to hurt..." Hayate said as she ran forward, checking on a fretting Reinforce Zwei and the concussed Pik ambassador.  
_

_"Hayate, they were trying to eat me!" Rein said with tears sprouting out of her eyes.  
_

_"Oh Rein-chan..."_

_If that weren't bad enough, the Pik ambassador bent its head forward and with one delirious phrase coming out of his mouth: "Foul play...that is going to cost the other team points..." Before more jets of steam blew out of the ambassadors head. The resulting breeze hit Zwei, who managed to keep herself afloat despite the fact that her skirt shot upward. Exposing her panties to the world.  
_

**_"KYAAAAA!"_**

_Nanoha and Fate snickered for a few second before bursting out into giggles, with the Zoq softly laughing along side them and Hayate somehow managing to hold in her laughter. The Pik ambassador wasn't so fortunate.  
_

_**"YOU PERVERT!"** _

_Angrier than she has ever been before, she pulled her leg back and with a sharp kick that would make a football player proud, she punted the Pik ambassador into one of the elevators. One of the passengers inside, Shario Finieno caught sight of the blue alien projectile hurtling towards elevator and managed to sidle against the wall while __Vice Granscenic and Griffith Lowran_ didn't notice the spring-like alien until it was too late. The end result was the Pik slamming into Vice's chest, the force shoving him towards Griffith who caught him in a very provocative position with one of his arms wrapped around the pilot's chest while the other was wrapped around his mid-section just above his groin. 

_Shario cautiously took a peak at the out cold yet seemingly unharmed dog pile next to her feet, giving all three of them a soft jab with her finger before turning her sheepish gaze towards the exit where she saw Nanoha and Fate laughing harder than they possibly ever thought they could, the Zoq ambassador jokingly yelling "GOAL!", and Hayate cupping her mouth with her hand to cover her laughter while a fuming Rein let out a huff, satisfied that the Pik Ambassador got what she thought he deserved. All the while, the Fot ambassador blinked, seemingly stoic despite the events that played out.  
_

**Present time.  
**

Hayate thanked Sankt Kaiser that Shario was around to cart the unconscious comms officer, pilot, and Pik ambassador to get them some medical attention. She also thanked the Kaiser for the fact that the Zoq and Fot had no hard feelings before heading off to pick up their fellow ambassador. Rein on the other hand...

"The pervert got what he deserved..." She grumbled to herself.

"Hey Rein-chan, I know what will make you feel better." Hayate said in a sing-song voice that managed to catch the familiar's attention.

"What?"

"Vega-kun came down from the Academy for lunch, he should have met up with Shamal-san by now." Hayate thought it was adorable how she managed to go from completely grumpy to excited in just a few second flat.

"Well, what are we waiting for?! Come on! Lets Go! LETS GO! **LETS GO!**"

Hayate chuckled, hurrying forward out of the elevator where she saw Vita and Signum waiting patiently for them.

"Lady Hayate."

"Signum, Vita, Zafira." She received a nod from all threeof them, small smiles gracing the features of their faces. They followed her down the hall with Rein hovering beside all three of them.

"So how do you think the forwards did today?"

"I think Nanoha-chan managed to get through to Teana, she isn't overexerting herself during like she did a couple days ago. Erio and Caro seem to be making major strides, with the latter having much more control over her summons. Subaru is definitely getting stronger, I bet she will be as strong as her sister if she keeps working hard enough."

"I see." Hayate felt relieved that Teana was doing better. After that incident in Hotel Augusta, everyone was worried that she would push herself too far to meet the dreams of her fallen brother. She and Subaru made some dangerous moves in a training session with Nanoha, some of which nearly turned the practice into full out brawl. Nanoha had no choice but to bind Subaru and incapacitate Teana with two Phantom Shots because the latter needed to cool her head. Thankfully, Teana wasn't seriously hurt and she managed to learn a lesson from Nanoha that day.

She let out a faint sigh and tried to keep her mind on track with what was happening now and not what happened long ago. Right now, she and the Wolkenritter were going to meet up with Vega in the cafeteria for lunch.

After turning into another set of hallways, they made it to their destination where they saw Vega speaking with the forwards while Shamal seemed to watch the interactions between the five of them.

"So, basically you can conjure barriers and then use them in your punches?" Vega asked her with a raise of an eyebrow.

"Yep, my older sister can do the same thing as well but that's not all we can do."

"Oh, what else can you do?" Teana jumped into the conversation after she finished the meal on her plate.

"She and her sister can generate wing roads." Subaru quickly turned towards her partner, pouting.

"Tia, don't spoil it!"

"Wing Roads?"

Before Teana could interrupt, Subaru stood up in order to garner the cadet's attention.

"The roller skates that are a part of my device can generate a path made out of mana that I can ride on."

Vega let out a long whistle.

"Impressive, now can it be used for countering flying mages or-"

"My, My, you seem to be getting along together." Everyone at the table turned to the attention of Hayate with the Forwards standing up and giving a quick salute while their guest just smiled and gave a small wave.

"At ease, we're having lunch right now. There's no need to be like that when we're not in the middle of work."

Caro and Erio immediately sat back down while Subaru hesitantly sat down followed by Teana. The mistress of the night sky couldn't help but giggle.

**"VEGA-KUN!" **Reinforce Zwei quickly changed her form to resemble that of a young child and with the speed of a bullet she latched onto him, knocking the air out of his lungs and nearly throwing him out of his seat. The sight of Rein bear hugging the pilot was something out of ordinary for the forwards, especially since she had a big grin on her face and was nuzzling his stomach.

"H-Hello Rein!" He gasped out as he regained a bit of his focus and managed to catch in a breath of fresh air. The one thing he could never get used to is the jolt he received whenever the familiar charged at him and then pulled him into a hug. The 'jolt' from the engines on a strikecraft he could handle, the rumbles from an enemy craft's weapons were another thing he could handle, but for whatever reason he never could handle the affectionate hugs of Reinforce Zwei.

"Okay, Okay Rein! You've had your hug for today but we need to get ourselves something to eat, alright?" Zwei let out a small sigh of disappointment while her adopted brother let out a sigh of relief. Hayate turned her heads towards the forwards, asking them if they were going to stay but they already had other plans. Caro and Erio had some more training to do with Fate while Subaru and Teana had more desk work to get done (Much to the former's displeasure.).

So that just left the Yagami family alone, so they could eat their lunch together.

"So Vega, how was your day?" Hayate asked.

"Well, I had to help some of my teammates fix one of the corvettes today. It had a broken fuel line, a jammed mass driver, a few small holes in the hull, and two rusty exhaust manifolds."

Vita had a small mischievous smile on her face.

"Sounds like you guys got down and dirty today."

Vega shrugged.

"Actually it wasn't that bad, although Rez had a bit of trouble getting those replacement manifolds in."

"Oh, why didn't you help him then, short-round?"

"Oi, none of that!" He hated that nickname, especially since he was taller than the Knight of the Iron Hammer.

"Yeah, Yeah..."

Hayate smiled, although those two had a bit of a rivalry going on they were probably the best of friends and siblings. Although she couldn't help but worry about the boy in front of her, he didn't know what was going on with Riot Force 6 and he had asked what the unit's purpose was in the past. She had to tell him eventually, she had to tell him what she's been doing eventually along with a few other secrets she's been keeping from him. But would it be wise to tell him the truth, despite the fact it's been hidden away for all these years? And if she did, would it strengthen their bonds or destroy them? She would find out when the time came.

* * *

**Unknown Location.**

**"GOD DAMN IT!" **

Their meeting place was improvised for the most part, it was in an old water processing plant that had long since been abandoned. Left to decay and the forces of nature, it was going to be scheduled for demolition as it was no longer needed by the citizens of Cranagan. But these people weren't citizens of Cranagan and they certainly weren't mages of Mid-Childa either.

"How come we didn't find this one?!" The women asked, obviously enraged about the fact that she and her comrades had failed again. Another women, this one surprisingly calm despite the circumstances interrupted.

"It probably wasn't smuggled out of Zoq-Fot-Pik territory and into Mid-Childa, that is the only explanation we have so far."

"And instead it ended up in the hands of those mages?" The other women asked with disgust apparent in her voice.

"Yes, but we'll get it back another time. Besides, Lutecia said she may have found another target."

"Due, are you sure she can bring it out without any...interruptions?"

"Of course she can Tre. I even heard that Quattro, Sein, and Dieci will be in town in the case that everything goes downhill."

"So what about you then?" Tre asked. "Are you going to help us out or-"

"I have to stay under cover for now..."

Due heard a snort from her comrade in arms who was unamused by her response.

"Well then, you should be heading back then, right?"

"But of course. However, if you need anything you know how to call me."

"I know. Now get going before somebody finds out your gone, we need someone inside the bureau so we don't get our asses handed to us again."

Due nodded before she waded back into the shadows, Tre closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh of frustration. _'Well, nothing to do now but to meet up with Lutecia and Agito.' _She paused for a second, reminiscing on the recent battle with the Kadeshi that she and Quattro dealt with. They were hardly a challenge for a combat cyborg but then again she hasn't had a chance to fight the likes of the Taiidan or Hiigarans. Both of which were a bigger threat because of their powerful ships. The Hiigaran exiles managed to plow through Taiidan, Kadeshi, and Turanic Raiders before the final battle on their long lost homeworld of Hiigara while the Taiidan were able to put up one hell of a fight against the Hiigarans during their journey from Kharak.

The chances of having to deal with either side were quite low though as the Hiigarans reestablished a lightly-armed embassy in the orbit of Mid-Childa while the Taiidan had an academy whose spacecraft were often crewed by the students there rather than the instructors. After all, what are a bunch of Taiidan cadets in a bunch of non-thaumaturgical starships going to do to take down a combat cyborg with the equivalent of an S+ magical rank?

* * *

**Well, this is it for Chapter 3. I'm sorry I took so long to get it done but I had other things I had to deal with.**

**Also I forgot to mention a few things from previous chapters:**

**-The flag for the Taiidan Republic is based off the symbol used in the fanon of _Homeworld_. You can find more information about it here: wiki/Taiidan_Republic_%28fanon%29**

**-Also, in the fanon it mentions that the Turanic Raiders broke off from the Taiidan Imperialist faction after the events of _Homeworld Cataclysm_ (I haven't played it yet but I will once its re-released by Gearbox.) and then became allies with the Taiidan Republic.**

**-I'm currently brainstorming ideas regarding the races of _Homeworld_ use of magic. So far, the Taiidan, Hiigarans, and Turanic Raiders will probably be the top three races that use magic while the Bentusi will have an alternative to it. (I'll have more details about it in later chapters.)**

**Anyway, I hope you all**** enjoyed the third chapter of Ships To War.  
**

**Cheers,**

**-VentXekart**


End file.
